Astrid Dragon Transformation
by DragonRider64
Summary: I always see Dragon Transformation Story's with just hiccup and very few with Astrid so I wanted to create a story with just Astrid as a dragon. 5TH CHAPTER UP. I'M GONNA TO CONTINUE THE STORY TO COVER ROB, DOB, RTTE, 2ND AND 3RD MOVIES. ASTRID WILL MAYBE BECOME HUMAN IN THE 3RD MOVIE
1. Astrid's Walk

Astrid was walking through the forest when she noticed a cove through the thickett. She always went to the forest to train but now she just wanted to take a walk. She got closer to the cove and looked in it was beautiful. Crystal clear pond in the center and rocks around the edges clearly been sun baked. She climbed down into cove, she hopped off a rock onto the ground of the cove. She wanted to explore, but she got sleepy all of a sudden, so she went to a rock and fell asleep. When she woke up it was night time, she was about to get up when she heard a explosion she looks towerds berk and sees it on fire. She knew that it was a dragon raid, she went to get up but she couldn't. She looked around and saw a black body behind her. She went to put a hand on her head to think she is dreaming, but instead she saw a black dragon paw came up instead. Then realisation came over her that she was a dragon. She was the very thing that she was training to kill. Sooner or later a viking was find her and kill her. Never before was she was scared but now even the gods knew she was scared. She went to walk but instead she felt two appendages on her back open up and without even thinking it she was flying but flying towards the raid she wanted to resiet but something else had her attention. A net had wrapped around her and she was falling to the ground. she hit the ground and she drifted into unconsciousness. She woke up and saw Hiccup standing over her with a dagger in his hand. She was terrified. "I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna to cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a viking, I'm a viking." She heard hiccup say. This was it she was going to be killed by useless. she waited for a death that never came instead she heard the sound of rope being cut, as soon as she could move her limbs she sprang up running away from Hiccup. She felt a natural type of feeling in her, like flying. She tried to reach out to that feeling and she caught it


	2. Hiccup

My upload schedule is going to be random since I will sometimes forget the story or will be busy all day. but my story will be completed before I fully forget it. This story will be mostly from the pov of astrid. Maybe a bit hiccstrid IDK*

I flew up straight to the sky. I was so close to touching it when a pain struck me in the tail. I look down to see a missing tail fin. "Hmm dragons can't fly with only half a tail fin, that's going to be handy if I become human again." I say to myself while falling. I hit the ground in the same cove I that I fell asleep in, so I start climbing out I knew that a viking will find me sooner or later if hiccup told them. (if they belive him,problay not though) But if they do come At least I will have a chance to run and hide. (Hiccup Pov): After the Dragon encounter I sneak back into my house. But I saw Astrid's parents, I wonder what there doing her. I walk past but a floor creak gave me away. "Hiccup" I heard my dad say, he turns back to Astrid's parents "I'll talk to you later." They leave "Hiccup I have to talk to you" I knew it, I'm in big trouble. "Have you seen Astrid" I was not expecting this "uh no." I respond "What happend to her?" "We don't know, her parents said they last saw her at their house. Astrid said she was going to train in the forest" "I was in the forest!" I blurted out "You were? YOU WERE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER." Stoick yelled. "I'm sorry Hiccup but you got your wish; dragon training you start in the morning" But Da." I tried to speak but he interrupts me "You get to fight dragons like you wish now go to bed, training starts in the morning." (Astrid Pov): I sleep until morning after trying all night to climb out of the cove I wake up and walk around to get used to my new probably permant body. After walking around I start trying to jump out and fly out but I can't and I was getting hungry so I tried to grab fish with my hands or paws now but I failed then I heard a click sound. I look to the source of the sound and there I see Hiccup staring at me, I stare back at him and he just takes off. I lay down and sleep on a rock. I do a bit more tries at escaping after waking until night. I sleep well into the next day when I hear a scraping of shield I look to my right to see Hiccup carrying a fish so I decide to have a little fun and scare him. I make a small growl and walk off the rock. Hiccup jumps and turns around and holds the fish towards me I go to grab it when a smell something very familiar. "A Dagger" I screech. Hiccup grabs it and throws it away I calm down and take the fish. With the fish in my mouth instinct takes over and without second thought I swallow the entire fish and it was delicious. I still smell fish in him so I start sniffing but he didn't have any left and he looked hungry and I felt bad. Apparently being a dragon has changed how I think. so I try to regurgitate the fish since I have learned that dragons can regurgitate fish and it works and the slimey fish head lands on hiccup's lap. I motioned to eat the fish, But he instead picked it up and took a bit out of it and swolled it. I did a mental facepalm and looked back down at him, he smiles and I try to smile too but must've looked stupid. Hiccup tries to touch me. "No" I growed and ran to the other side of the cove and layed down. I look back at hiccup and he was sitting next to me he waves. I look away and close my eyes when I felt a pain in my tail fin I snap at him and he got up and went away and started playing in the dirt with a stick. I get up wondering what's so interesting over there. I look and I see a drawing of a dragon which kinda looked like a night fury. Then he looked at me then looked back at the ground and added a nose and eyes at that moment I realized that I was a night fury the feared dragon by vikings. I decided to write words to see if Hiccup would know it was me. (Hiccup pov) I was drawing after trying to look at the tail. I noticed the dragon looking over me, then it walked away. I looked over and saw it drawing in the dirt. I got up and walked over to see what it was and the thing I saw shock me to the core *It's Me Astrid* (Astrid pov) I saw it on his face. He was shocked; I knew he was scared. "I must be going crazy. A dragon didn't kill me and it is writing words." He said stumbling back. "Is it you Astrid?" I bow my head down and nod. After that he fainted and I freaked out and rushed to him. I nudged him and it didn't work so I did the reasonable option: Hit Him. He jolts up with a shock and looked at me "It is you, Your only solution to everything is to hit it." He said. "Everyone thought you were dead. Your parents are scared and looking for you. I'll have to get back home dragon training is in the morning and my father will freak out if I'm not home. Bye!" He leaves and I walk to a tree and fell asleep


	3. Astrid's tailfin

This story will have some mild hicstrid. After this story is done or I have a couple more chapters I'm gonna create another story that happens right before the dragon killing scene with the monstrous nightmare where Astrid and Hiccup run away: same universe not my story canon. don't have to read. :hi: means dragon specch. Anyway here is chapter 3*

(Hiccup pov): I sneak in to the house; luckily dad isn't home, I run upstairs and lay down smiling that I found Astrid. The next morning I wake up with a jolt as my dad runs up the stairs yelling "Wake up Hiccup it's time for Dragon training!" I get out of bed and get dressed. My dad calms down and says. "Hiccup I'm going on 1 more trip to the dragon's nest before the ice frezzes the water." "Okay dad" I responded. "Let me get to dragon training. You don't want me to be late" "I guess that's true. Here let me move out of the way" I grab my axe and started walking downstairs. "Bye Hiccup see you later." "Bye dad." At this time I'm already walking out the door. I step outside and start making my to the dragon training arena. I walk down the ramp into the ring and I could hear that the teens were already in there. "Oh. Who invited Hiccup" Tuffnut said. "Can I be in the class with the cool vikings." "Listen up!" Gobber yelled. "Behind these doors are the dragons your going to fight: the deadly nadder." "Speed 8, Armor 12." Fishlegs said excitedly "The hideous zippleback." Gobber continued. "Plus 11 stealth times 2." "The monstourus nightmare." "Firepower 15." "The terrible terror." "Attack 8 venom 12." "CAN YOU STOP THAT!" Gobber yelled. "And the gronckle." "Jaw strength 8." Fishlegs whispered to me. "Since the loss of Astrid our best warrior. you guys have some big boots to fill." Gobber said as he was walking to the gronckle cage. "Wait are you going to teach us!" Snotlout blurted out "I believe in learning on the job." The doors were opened. (Astrid pov) I was practicing catching fish. I manged to catch 2 but no luck after that. That's when I heard someone walking to the cove I hid behind a rock and looked out. "Hey Astrid!" Hiccup said loudly. I jump out from behind the rock right onto him and I started licking his face :I thought you were a viking: I purred. "I know I missed you too." Then I noticed the giant basket "And I brought you some fish." Hiccup said as he got up and wiped the dirt and saliva off his shirt. I rushed to the basket and broke it opened and started eating. Then my head shot up as I noticed that I was about to eat a eel. The dragons never stole eels from the racks so I guess they don't like them. Hiccup grabs the eel and throws it away "I don't like eel either." I was eating when I felt something on my tail and something attached to my missing tailfin I look behind me and see Hiccup sitting on my tail with a fin like prosthetic attached to the missing tailfin. "There looks good. Try it Astrid." He said backing up. I stretch my out my wings. (A skill I was perfecting when I had free time.) Then that feeling retuned and I flaped. I was in the sky but I started heading downwards. I looked up trying not to crash but it was futile as I plunge into the icy cold water. I climb out soaking wet and walk straight to Hiccup and whack him with my tail. He falls over and says sorry. I give him a small lick and motioned to the artificial tailfin. He takes it off. "I need to make a few adjustments." He runs out of the cove and I go to the basket to see if there is any more fish left. The next day hiccup returns with a saddle. :oh your not putting that on me: I playfully growl while running away. He chases after me holding it above his head. A couple of minutes later I let him put it on me. He puts the tailfin on, but this time it has a rope attached to it. He hops onto the saddle while holding the rope. "Alright Astrid fly." He says. I get ready by extending my wings and I flap. We were flying across the lake. Then Hiccup pulls the rope too hard tossing him to my right and me rolling to the left into the lake. He leaves and gives me a fish. The next day he brings back the saddle and tailfin and puts it on. This time he is wearing a harness and he attaches it to the saddle. A couple of minutes later we were flying higher past the walls of the cove. He had the rope tied around his boot. The tailfin wasn't staying open making me lose control and crashing into some tall grass and this grass making me feel happy completely oblivious to anything. I accendltly ate some and I just became lazy, just laying there not knowing what is going on. I sat in the grass for about half a hour. It was already getting dark when hiccup left. The next day Hiccup and I were sitting in the cove not doing any flying today. When I got an itch on my chin. I try to scratch it with my paw but it does not work. Hiccup noticed and asked if he could scratch it and I nodded. He started scratching and it felt good. He got to the chin and scratched the itch. I immeditly fell asleep. Hiccup waited for 2 mins when I woke back up. :That felt nice: I purred stretching. Hiccup must've kinda of understanded "I know. You have been asleep for about 2 minutes. Anyway dragon training starts soon so I gotta leave. I give him a small lick and purred goodbye.


	4. The nest

After this chapter goes up I'm gonna work on the Runaway version of this story. Which I gonna spend a couple chapters on that before continuing with this story. Also I'm planning on this story to continue through: rtte, riders of berk, httyd 2 and 3*

The next day rolls around and Hiccup is sitting in the cove with me working on my tailfin. I was laying down half sleeping when a noticed a light spot moving around on the ground and I got the urge to chase it; so I did. I pounced on the spot and looked under my paws. It was gone so I looked around and saw it to my right. I jump at it and it moved so I run after. This goes on for about 5 minutes. The spot disappears and I hear hiccup laughing. "You looked hilarious Astrid chasing the spot." He said as I did the dragon version of a blush. I whack him softly with my tail. He looks up at the sun and says "Dragon training starts soon and I can't be late. Thank you Astrid showing me that dragons chase light spots" again I blushed. He gets up to start leaving and turns around to say goodbye. I give him a small lick like I always do and head to my sleeping place. I lay awake at night wondering how he has stayed in dragon training this long. Could it be thanks to me. I decide to sleep it off and ask him in the morning. The next day hiccup returns with the saddle and tail fin. I of course pounce on him and give him a lick. "Could you please get off Astrid." He said. I back up to let him shake off all the dirt. He puts on the saddle and tail fin and says "let's get out of this cove and practice tail fin positions" :why: I gurgled. He must of understanded me again and said "If you want to fly I need to learn these tail fin positions so we can fly straight." :Okay.: I respond. We fly to to the exit of the cove then walk to where Hiccup told me to go. It was a fairly windy area with a lone stump on a small hill. Hiccup then pulls a rope out of his bag and walks to the stump and ties it around the stump. He tells me to stand in front of it. I do and he walks over to me with the rope and ties it around the saddle. He hopes on and tells me to just start flying normal. A couple of minutes later we were on the last tail position when the rope snaped and we went flying into the trees. I get up and noticed that hiccup is still attached to me. He tries to get the rope off but the metal has been bent around the rope not able to be moved. So we wait till night and sneak into the village. A guard walks past but does not notice. Hiccup grabs the saddle and pulls me into the forge. My tail bumps into some scrap metal making it fall to the ground which creates a clang. Another guard says whos there and starts walking towards us. Hiccup quickly hops and the saddle and we fly back to the cove. "Alright Astrid I gonna leave the tailfin here and I'm gonna take the saddle and harness and try to take it apart to get the rope free." He said. I cooed and gave him a small lick and went to sleep. I heard him leave the cove as soon as I fall into deep sleep. The next day hiccup returns with the saddle and harness fixed. He puts on the harness and attaches the saddle and tailfin to me. We get ready and fly into the air. We get really high up and start flying down wards. We fly under a rock arch and continue flying straight we come straight to a sea stack and crash into it. :Ow: I growl. "Sorry." he says. Then we fly straight into another one. :Ouch: I growl again. "Sorry my fault." I slap him with my ear plates. "Ow." We start flying higher into the clouds. "Oh this is amazing the wind in my cheat sheet! STOP!" Me thinking something is wrong stops midair. That when I hear the clink as the latch comes off and I feel a small weight dissapear. I realize since Hiccup fell off I'm going to stop flying which I did we both start falling. I keep hearing hiccup say no. I start spinning around in a circle while hiccup is trying to tell me to angle myself a certain way. I accidentaly whack him in the face with my tail and then I feel him grab on and helps me straighten myself so we are in a controlled dive. You should have seen my fear when we were going into the sea stack maze. Right before we go in that split second I knew I have to trust him and he has to trust me. So without even thinking about it we fly through the maze until we were on the other side. "Yeah!" Hiccup yells and I was so happy to that I fired a fireball which I didn't know I could. We straight through it. A couple of minutes later we are sitting on a beach with a bunch of fish when terrible terrors come flying in. 2 of them start fighting over a fish head when one of them shoots flame at the other one and leaves. I was to busy looking at them to noticed that 1 of my fish starts walking away out of the pile with a terrible terror in tow. I grab the fish and eat it with only the tail left in the dragon's mouth. It spits out the tail and prepares to fire. While I'm thinking about the fireball I felt gas build up in the back of my throat. I want it to leave so I blow and it comes out in the form of a plasma blast goes straight into the mouth of the terror. Causing the gas in the back of it's throat to ignite making the terror walk away with smoke coming out of the terror's mouth. I did the dragon version of a laugh. "Geez Astrid that the second fireball in a hour. Do you know how to make fireballs?" Hiccup says. I shake my head no. "Well you need to learn since you are a dragon." I agree and get up and face a nearby rock. I start thinking about the fireball again and it starts happening. The gas builds up and I breathe and plasma blast comes our again. We do this for a couple of more hours until it starts getting dark. We fly back to the cove and I go-to sleep and hiccup leaves with the saddle and tail fin. "Hiccup comes back during the evening just before sunset looking a bit down. I purr trying to comfort him but to no avail. He just says that he wants to go on a night flight and puts on the saddle and tailfin. We fly up into the air and start flying slow. We fly for about 20 more minutes and at this time it was night and it was buetiful with the starry night sky and the northern lights. Looking down at Berk you can see the big island with a small blot of light representing the village of Berk. We keep flying when a sound hit me making me follow it. We fly through heilhiem gate into the foggy air. We keep flying until we reach a volcano with smoke coming out of the top. We go through a hole in the mountain. I land on a small cliff on the edge of the mountain looking in to the giant hole. Then dragons came in with sheep, yaks and fish. They fly over the giant hole and drop it in. "Well its great to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole." Hiccup said. I agree with him until a lone gronckle comes in and drops a single tiny fish and before it could leave a giant head came out of the hole and ate the gronckle in 1 bite. It was so huge; possibly bigger of all of Berk. "Lets get out of here. Astrid." Hiccup said. I fly straight out of the top of the volcano. The dragon climbs up and tries to snatch us but instead bite onto a Hideous Zippleback dragging it into the depths. We fly back knowing we found the dragon's nest.

*Sorry for late upload. I ran out of things to write and I was focusing on my other story. Anyway thanks to the people who followed/favorited my story.


	5. Final Battle (Edit)

This chapter is the edited version of the last battle. I've made it longer and more detailed. # means start of and end of the edit.

When we got back to Berk it was nighttime. Hiccup said good night and headed back to Berk. I fall asleep and hope that Hiccup makes it through the last test. It was late in the morning when I heard Hiccup scream. I immediately get up and start trying to climb out of the cove. My claws don't find a ledge until after the 4th time. I use my wings to boost me up. I run through the forest faster than a human wished they could. I run to the top of the cliff above the training arena. Inside I see Hiccup runing from a monstrous nightmare and it looked angry. I jump from the cliff and arm a plasma blast, firing at the ring burst it opeaned and I flew in right onto the nightmare. There was a lot of smoke so it messed with my sight but I could smell the dragon. I throw the dragon against the wall knocking it out. Then I hear everyone yell night fury. I quickly snap out a fighting daze I didn't know I was in. Hiccup runs over to me and starts telling me to leave. He then gets pulled away. I pounce on the viking that did it and prepared a plasma blast at the viking. "Astrid no!" I look over at Hiccup and then look at the viking and saw stoick laying there. I then get thrown to my side and the last thing I see before I pass out is Hiccup getting pulled away.

I wake up on a boat sailing towards Heilhiem gate. I look to my right to see Stoick staring at me. "Take us home devil." He says with a sneer. I try to push him away but fail. He and other vikings start laughing. We reach Heilhiem and the sound happens again pulling me to it. We go through the sea stacks and fog for a couple of minutes until we reach the black stones of the island. They start unloading siege equipment and giant trebuchets. After a couple of minutes later they start firing boulders at the mountain side. I think about what will happen. A viking I presume to be Stoick walks to the hole in the mountain. A giant flaming ball of possibly cloth is thrown into the hole. For a split second I see hundreds of dragons lined against the walls of a tunnel. Stoick roars and all the dragons fly out and ignore the vikings. I know whats coming and try to break out of the cage type device. All the vikings celebrate except Stoick. He looks over at me and then orders the vikings to get back in rank. The giant dragon that tried to kill Hiccup and me crawls through the mountain. Multiple vikings run towards the ships, the giant dragon prepares to fire. I do my best to get ready for the fire thats going to come.

The dragon releases its flame and burns all the ships. I do my best to put the ones around me out but to no use. Stoick and Gobber distract the dragon while all the vikings run to the other side of the island. The dragon cleary annoyed focusses on Stoick and gets another fire blast ready. I shield my eyes to block the fire from injuring my eyes. But no fire came instead a blast from a nadder interrupted it. I look up to see a nadder, gronckle, monstrous nightmare, and a zippleback flying with Hiccup, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, and Snotlout. Hiccup notices me and flys down to the burning ship. He tries to rip it off but it dosen't work. Then a giant foot came down onto the ship throwing Hiccup and me underwater. He keeps trying to rip it off but soons passes out. Stoick pulls Hiccup out of the water and swims down to me. I stare at him for a couple of seconds and motion to the chains. He breaks them off while I grab him and pull him to the surface. I jump on a rock and roar at Hiccup. Stoick grabs his hand and says he's proud to call him his son.

We fly up and Hiccup begins giving orders at the group of kids. "So is it really you Astrid." Fishlegs says. I nod yes and he squeals. After Hiccup is done giving orders. (#)We fly around the dragon looking for a spot to attack. "It has wings. Hmm. Astrid I have an idea. The dragon has wings and we can out maneuver it. But how do we make it fly?" Hiccup says. At that point I remember something about the night furys. They enter a dive really high in the air and fire a plasma ball that is stronger. I start flying up while Hiccup sits prepared for what my idea is. After we reach a high enough altitude I turn around and tuck my wings in. I hear a faint whistleing grow louder. I feel the air whoosh past me. I feel Hiccup laying down against my back trying not to fly off. I prepare a plasma blast aimed at the dragon. The dragon looks up at us and gets ready to fire. But I fire first. The plasma blast hits the dragon on the back making it fall over. I exit my dive and hover above it. "Did that do it?" Hiccup says amazed. I give him I dont know face. We hear a groan and look at the giant dragon as it is getting back up but it has it's wings out stretched. In a rage that I can feel. The dragon flys up in front of us. I quickly turn around and fly for the sea stacks that are around the shore. We get to the sea stacks and start dodging. I look back and see the giant dragon smashing through the stacks like twigs. I look up at the thick gray clouds. "Nice thinking Astrid." Hiccup says while looking up at the clouds too. We fly up and immeditly bank right and therefore losing the dragon. It gets quiet, all I can hear is Hiccup breathing and my wings flapping. A roar breaks the silence and we fly towards it fast. I see silhouette of the dragon and prepare a plasma blast. I get a bit closer and fire into the wing of the dragon. It swings around to bite us be we were long gone. We start doing hit and run on the dragons wings. The dragon angered by this throws flames in all directions. We barely missed but I can feel my tail fin is destroyed and a look confirms this. "Alright Astrid thinking what I'm thinking." Hiccup says soundimg relieved that the fire somewhat missed us. I roar back an yes and turn towards the big dragon entering a dive.(#)

We fly past the dragon and Hiccup yells come on while I yell follow me. The dragon enters a dive behind me. I hear the gas building up in the back of it's throat. Right when it is about to fire I swing around and fire a plasma blast into the mouth catching the dragon on fire. It tries to pull out of the dive but the damaged wings keeps it from doing just that. We fly past it right when it hits the ground. A giant fireball erupts from the ground and starts rising. We fly up but the tail of the dragon strikes me in the stomach. :Argh: I roar out in pain as Hiccup gets launched from my back. I ignore the pain and turn around to the approaching fireball. I grab Hiccup and wrap him in my wings and close my eyes. As soon as the fireball hit all I felt was extreme heat for the next 2 minutes.

I open my eyes to see Stoick sitting on his knees looking at me. "I did this." He says softly. I stare at him for a minute then opened my wings. His face of sadness changes to that of hope and happines. He picks Hiccup up out of my wings and listens for a heart beat. "He's alive." He says yelling. "He's alive. The dragon brought him back alive." All the vikings cheer same with the dragons. I'll have to check later to see if I can talk to dragons. A few weeks passed and I've got to know all the dragons. Stoick, Gobber, the vikings, and the teens have warmed up to me and know that I'm Astrid just in a dragon's body. I was sleeping on the floor in Stoick's house when I heard a groan come from the bed. Jumping up I run over to the bed. "Astrid ... What are you doing here." Hiccup says half asleep. "What are you doing in my house. Does my dad know you're here?" I start jumping around the house knocking things over. "Okay, calm down." Hiccup says fully awake. He leans up and takes the covers off. He looks at his feet and gasps in surprise. I stop jumping around and look as he puts one foot and one prosthetic on the ground. He stands up then precedes to fall. I catch him and help him up to his feet. We walk to the door and open it. Well he opens it since I don't have hands anymore. He lets go of me and walks outside into the sun. Outside there is dozens of dragons flying around. I stay inside as he gets swarmed by super happy vikings. They talk about his prosthetic and how proud they are. I decide to jump in. "Night Fury get down!" A viking yell as I jump through all the vikings knocking them over. I walk up to Hiccup and give him a small lick. All the vikings go aw and I do a blush. Gobber walks up to Hiccup and hands him my prosthetic tailfin and saddle. Hiccup puts it on me and hops on and We fly up into the sky.

I'll try to update more regularly for my stories.*


End file.
